1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetically securing eyeglasses to a users' person, specifically to prevent loss, damage or breakage of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When people who wear eyeglasses have a continuous need to put their eyeglasses on and off, they need to have those eyeglasses at their disposal. It is easy for eyeglasses to be lost, damaged or broken without this invention. Although there might be prior inventions of eyeglass clips, this present invention is made of different materials. The prior eyeglass clips need some assembly by the user. The clips can scratch the user when attached to their clothing. Clips can snag clothing. The clip pieces could break or get lost easily, and would be a hassle to connect the pieces. Past and present experience with observing people, plus the inventor's own experience, has taught the author that trying to place eyeglasses on one's clothing or on top of the head often results in the eyeglasses falling on the floor and becoming broken, or damaged. In addition, eyeglasses are set down near the user only to be lost, broken or stolen. This led to the creation of the present invention.